Frühlingsnebel
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein fast alltäglicher Tag im Hause Kudo...


_**Frühlingsnebel**_

**Tage des Vergessens**

Der Jungdetektiv Shinichi Kudo war total überrascht.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung oder Ankündigung stand sein bester Freund Heiji Hattori, der bekannte und erfolgreiche Schülerdetektiv aus Osaka, leicht durchnässt vor seiner Haustür und grinste ihn breit an.

"Hallo Kudo. Schön, dich wieder mal zu seh'n. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Als Shinichi sich nicht bewegte, wurde Heiji leicht unruhig. "Komm schon, lass mich rein, ich will nich' noch nasser werden."

Endlich kam Bewegung in den Ostjapaner.

"Hallo Heiji. Tut mir leid, klar kannst du rein. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du hier bist."

"Haste denn nich' mit mir gerechnet?"

Shinichi stöhnte leise.

"Nein, woher auch?" antwortete er. "Du hast mich nicht angerufen oder mir geschrieben, dass du kommst. Und Ran hat auch nichts gesagt."

"Das liegt daran, dass ich ihr auch nix gesagt hab", erwiderte Heiji, liess seine Sporttasche einfach fallen und zog sich seine Jacke aus. "Mann, draussen schüttet's wie aus Eimern."

"Sei froh, dass es hier drin nicht auch so ist."

Heiji antwortete nichts darauf, sondern liess seine Fingerknochen knacken.

"Und?", fragte er dann. "Was machen wir jetz'?"

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen.

"[i]_Wir_[/i] machen gar nichts. Aber ich werde jetzt erst mal mein Abendessen zu Ende essen, und dann werde ich den elternlosen Abend geniessen. Eigentlich wollte ich mir einen Film anschauen, aber da du jetzt hier aufgekreuzt bist, kann ich mir das abschminken."

"Was is' mit Ran? Wo is' sie?"

"Sie ist bei einem Mädchenabend und kommt erst morgen wieder zurück."

"Oh, okay. Aber wieso haste 'elternlos' gesagt? Deine Alten sind ja sowieso nie da."

"Dieses Wochenende schon."

"Aber-"

"Mein Vater hat ein Geschäftsessen mit einem seiner Verleger, und meine Mutter begleitet ihn."

"Und du nich'?"

"Nein, viel zu langweilig", murmelte Shinichi nur und ging in die Küche. Heiji folgte ihm und hatte, kaum erblickte er Shinichis Tellerinhalt, schon wieder etwas auszusetzen.

"Aha. Aber Ravioli aus der Büchse sind besser als 'n leckeres Schriftstelleressen, was?"

"Was hast du an Ravioli auszusetzen?"

"An Ravioli nix, aber die sind aus der Büchse."

"Na und?"

"Die sind ungeniessbar, Kudo."

"Sagst du."

"Sag ich."

"Dann koch mir doch etwas", raunte Shinichi und schob den halbvollen Teller von sich. "Oder nein, warte, du brauchst es nicht zu tun. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen."

Heiji grinste.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass die nich' geniessbar sind."

"Das hat nichts mit den Ravioli zu tun, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

"Pah."

Für den Rest des Abends liessen die beiden das Essen sein und sprachen über ihre Detektivarbeit.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich am Wetter nichts geändert, nach wie vor regnete es stark. Das war auch der Grund, warum Shinichi es nicht für nötig hielt, zu dem Zeitpunkt aufzustehen, an dem er normalerweise sonntags aufstand. Er schlief wieder ein.

Sein Vater Yusaku, dem das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gefiel, wusste dem abzuhelfen. Mit Heiji im Schlepptau betrat er Shinichis Zimmer, ging schnurstracks auf sein Bett zu und rüttelte ihn wach.

"Shinichi, aufstehen!"

"Lass mich in Ruhe, es ist Sonntagmorgen..."

"Du willst nicht freiwillig aus den Federn? Gut, wie du willst."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff sich der Schriftsteller die Matratze, auf der Shinichi lag, hob sie mit einem Ruck hoch und warf somit seinen Sohn mitsamt der Decke aus dem Bett. Die Matratze, die Decke und das Laken begruben ihn unter sich, während Heiji hämisch lachte.

Jetzt war Shinichi wach, und er versuchte, sich aus dem Laken zu schälen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sah er mit missbilligendem Blick zu seinem Vater hoch.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", sagte er zähneknirschend. "Willst du mir einen Schädelbasisbruch verpassen? Oder gibt's einen anderen Grund, warum du mich in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Bett wirfst?"

"Ja, diesen Grund gibt es", antwortete Yusaku und drehte sich um. "Aber es wäre deiner nicht würdig, von einem Kissen getötet zu werden, also zieh dich an und komm dann runter. Ran wird gleich hier sein."

Dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort, während Heiji noch im Zimmer blieb.

Er beobachtete seinen besten Freund, während er sich vollends aus Decke und Laken befreite, aufstand und dann die Matratze wieder auf das Bettgerüst verfrachtete.

"Und was willst du noch hier?", fragte Shinichi genervt und hob die Decke vom Boden auf.

"Eigentlich nix", antwortete Heiji und grinste. "Aber eine Frage hab ich: Haste dir schon was Spezielles für heute ausgedacht?"

"Für heute? Nein, warum? Was soll denn sein?"

Der Westjapaner starrte seinen besten Freund für einen Moment mit grossen Augen an, dann grinste er.

"Schon gut."

Doch damit gab sich Shinichi nicht zufrieden.

"Sag schon, Heiji. Was soll heute sein?"

"Nix. Ich bin nur baff, das is' alles."

"Wieso?"

Als sein bester Freund nicht antwortete, wurde Shinichi noch genervter. "Heiji!"

"Du kapierst es immer noch nich', oder?"

"Was soll ich nicht kapieren? Das, was du von dir gibst, ist Heiji-Logik, und die versteht keiner. Also verschon mich endlich damit."

Fassungslos schüttelte Heiji den Kopf. Er starrte seinen besten Freund mit sehr grossen Augen an.

"Ran hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt, du hast es vergessen."

Shinichi verstand nicht.

"Was vergessen?"

"Weisst du es wirklich nich'?"

"Wovon redest du?"

"Weisste denn nich', welcher Tag heute is'?"

Shinichi überlegte kurz.

"Gestern war Samstag, der dritte Mai, und heute ist Sonntag, der vierte. Na und?"

"Na und?", fragte Heiji immer noch fassungslos. 'Na und?' Denk nach, Kudo!"

Doch noch bevor Shinichi auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, betrat seine Freundin Ran ohne zu Klopfen sein Zimmer, warf sich ihm an den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

Shinichi starrte sie fragend an, dann schaltete er endlich. Zumindest fast.

"Ich habe heute Geburtstag?"

Ran lächelte, dann schaute sie Heiji an.

"Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt? Damit hab ich meine Wette gewonnen."

Jetzt verstand Shinichi gar nichts mehr.

"Ihr habt gewettet?"

Heiji grinste.

"Ran hat mir erzählt, dassde immer deinen Geburtstag vergisst, aber ich wollt' das nich' glauben. Also haben wir gewettet."

"Und um was?", fragte Shinichi überhaupt nicht begeistert.

"Ach, nichts besonderes", kam Ran Heiji zuvor und lächelte ihren Freund an. "Er muss jetzt nur etwas für uns tun."

Jetzt grinste der Ostjapaner.

"Das klingt ja schon mal sehr gut."

Dann schaute er zu seinem besten Freund hoch. "Und was musst du für uns tun?"

Heiji druckste erst herum, aber dann sagte er es doch noch.

"Ich muss euch was kochen."

Shinichi starrte ihn an, er dachte, sich verhört zu haben.

"Was?"

"Ich muss euch was kochen", wiederholte Heiji mit nun genervter Stimme, und Shinichi seufzte. Eigentlich fand er es ja lustig, aber gleichzeitig auch traurig.

"Wie konntest du diesen Wetteinsatz aushandeln, Ran?", fragte er und schaute seine Freundin direkt an. "Du weisst doch ganz genau, dass Detektive nicht kochen können. Und ja, ich gebe es zu, ich kann auch nicht kochen, aber Heiji noch weniger-"

"Hey, halt mal den Ball flach, klar?"

"Aber das ändert nichts daran", fügte Shinichi hinzu und ignorierte Heijis Einspruch einfach. "Womöglich lässt er alles anbrennen oder vergiftet es gleich, um seinen Konkurrenten auszuschalten-"

"Jetz' reicht's aber!"

Shinichi verstummte und schaute seinen besten Freund an.

"Stimmt es denn nicht?"

"Natürlich nich'!"

"Jetzt sei doch nicht beleidigt, Heiji", mischte sich Ran in das Gespräch der beiden Detektive. "Löse einfach deinen Wetteinsatz ein, dann vergessen wir die ganze Sache."

"'ne Sache, die du eingefädelt hast, meine Liebe", grummelte Heiji, doch Ran konterte.

"Die Wette war deine Idee, Heiji."

"Scheint so, als hättest du dir selber ein Ei gelegt, Kumpel", grinste Shinichi. "Wann solltest du deinen Wetteinsatz eigentlich einlösen?"

"Heute, an deinem Geburtstag."

"Na toll", seufzte Shinichi daraufhin. "Heute werde ich also sterben, durch eine Henkersmahlzeit, die von meinem besten Freund zubereitet wird. Echt toll."

Ran lächelte verlegen.

"Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi."

"Was denn?"

"Heiji tötet dich schon nicht, dafür sorge ich. Und dein Vater hilft mir dabei."

"Was hat der denn mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

"Eigentlich nichts, aber er hat zugestimmt, Heiji die Küche benutzen zu lassen. Für ihn wird er auch kochen, also sollte unser Freund hier sehr genau aufpassen, was er macht."

"Oh, okay", sagte Shinichi beruhigt und räusperte sich dann. "Also, Heiji, dann mach dich schon mal auf den Weg in die Küche, ich hab Hunger. Aber Gnade dir Gott, wenn-"

"Ja, ja, ich bin ja schon weg."

Als Heiji das Zimmer verlassen hatte, setzte sich Ran neben ihn und begann zu grinsen.

"Hast du wirklich Hunger oder es nur gesagt, damit er geht?"

"Manchmal bin ich echt durchschaubar, was?"

"Ja, aber nur manchmal", antwortete Ran verführerisch und küsste ihn. "Und jetzt zieh dich an, wir haben heute noch einiges vor."

Eine halbe Stunde später sass Shinichi einen Moment alleine am Tisch, während Heiji am Herd werkelte. Plötzlich jedoch drehte er sich um und beobachtete seinen besten Freund.

"Dassde deinen eigenen Geburtstag immer wieder vergisst, is' schon unglaublich", sagte Heiji belustigt. "Dabei is' das doch etwas, was man nie vergisst, es sei denn, man hat Amnesie. Kann's sein, dass dein Hirn im Frühling immer etwas vernebelt is'?"

Shinichi stöhnte.

"Heiji, das ist doch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere auch, also kein Grund, ihn irgendwie besser zu stellen als die anderen. Ich weiss gar nicht, warum ihr so eine wichtige Sache daraus macht."

"Na, das ist doch ganz einfach", sagte Ran, die die Küche wieder betrat und sich neben Shinichi setzte. "Heiji, die Pfanne brennt."

Tatsächlich, hinter ihm loderte es unheilvoll, so dass sich der Westjapaner eilig wieder um das Essen kümmern musste. Kurz noch grinste Shinichi, dann wandte er sich Ran zu.

"Was wolltest du vorhin sagen? Es sei ganz einfach, hiess es."

"Ist es auch", antwortete Ran leise und lehnte sich so nah an ihren Freund, dass ihre Lippen nur Millimeter von seinem rechten Ohr entfernt waren. "Wenn es den vierten Mai nicht geben würde, wärst du nicht geboren worden", flüsterte sie. "Und was würde ich bloss ohne dich machen? Ich wäre ganz alleine auf dieser Welt."

"Das bist du aber nicht", antwortete Shinichi mit der gleichen leisen Stimme wie sie. "Den vierten Mai gibt es, und mich gibt es auch. Also hör auf, weiter über die Frage 'was wäre, wenn' nachzudenken."

Ran lächelte und wollte Shinichi wieder küssen, als sie von Heiji dabei abgehalten wurde.

"Hey, spart euch das für heut' Nacht auf, klar? Hier, euer Frühstück."

Den beiden Ostjapanern fehlten die Worte, als sie ihre Teller begutachteten. Es war nicht mehr zu erkennen, was im Teller war, es war nur noch ein hässlicher schwarzer Haufen Etwas.

Shinichi räusperte sich und grinste seine Freundin an.

"Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt? Detektive können nicht kochen."

Auch Ran grinste nur und sagte nichts.

Ja, Shinichi hatte Recht. Wieder einmal. Aber an seinem Geburtstag, den er ebenfalls wieder einmal vergessen hatte, durfte er das, ohne dass er schräge Blicke dafür erntete. Heute, an seinem Geburtstag, durfte er alles. Sogar sein Verstand durfte heute vernebelt sein.

Ran lächelte.

Es war der etwas andere Nebel im Frühling.

Owari

Der Countdown läuft: Nur noch 5 Tage!


End file.
